Prolonged Exposure
by Matt'sUke
Summary: What happens when Hiei's Jagan Eye is left exposed for too long? Wait and see. HieixKurama.


XD I love writing lemon in public places, in this case my school's library computer room while I was waiting for Kurama to finish some sort of group project thing... hell if I know. I have a headache in the middle of my forehead and it's quite ironic. Anyway, Relax Read Review REVEL IN MY GREATNESS...-cough-cough- there I go again.

Diss-claimer: I own nothing. At all. I'm a broke college kid. XP

* * *

"I can't find it!"

The fire apparition was frantic. "It's not the end of the world Hiei." Said Kurama calmly, "It'll be-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THAT IS." Hiei cut his friend off fuming. About a half an hour ago, Hiei had burst into Kurama's room clearly distraught, his Jagan eye glaring all around the room. The cloth that restrains his third eye's power had fallen off somewhere and now the damn thing refused to be covered.

Kurama didn't understand why Hiei was so upset. "I have my reasons." Said Hiei in response to Kurama's silent question. It seems that in his panic, the small apparition's telepathy was working at full force. Kurama swiveled around in his chair to face his friend, "And I don't assume you would be keen on sharing those reasons, do you?" he asked slowly. Hiei shook his head and started pacing around the room, "I just can't have it uncovered for more than 90 minutes, and it was already uncovered for at least a half hour before I got here." A look of concern entered into green eyes, "What happens if it's not covered?"

"I'd rather you not find out."

"It can't be that bad."

"Trust me." Hiei said pausing to look straight at Kurama, to impress upon him the depth of his panic, "It is."

Something that panicked Hiei so badly must be truly terrible. "It is." Said Hiei, who had resumed his pacing. Kurama rolled his eyes, "The telepathy is getting slightly irritating." Hiei ignored him and continued his pacing. It seemed his goal was to wear a track in the floor. "Is there anything else that can be used to suppress it?" Hiei shook his head. Kurama turned back to his desk and looked at his homework, no chance this was getting done. He closed the books and leaned back in his chair closing his eye. Besides with Hiei here, there were many things he'd rather like to do instead.

Suddenly the pacing stopped. Hiei, irritated by the insult, had been snooping around his friends mind with renewed vigor.

He regretted it.

He really did.

Hiei turned towards the fox demon very slowly. "Ku-Kurama."

"Mmm?" answered the red-haired boy as he opened his eyes, a small smile on his lips, and turned towards Hiei, watching him carefully.

"Please tell me I didn't just see in your mind, what I think I did."

"OK," said Kurama, not missing a beat, "You didn't see what you think you did." Kurama smiled wider at the smaller boy.

Hiei slowly curled to the floor with his hand over his Jagan eye, "Kisama Kitsune." It seems that whatever side effect the Jagan eye had on him for its prolonged exposure, was beginning to take hold of the boy.

When red eyes looked back into green, there was no glare. "I take it the side effect has taken its full effect then." Hiei, still curled upon the floor, looked up at his friend in confusion, "So it would seem. Yes, but-" Hiei watched as his friend slowly pulled the cloth that usually covers his Jagan eye from beneath his many layers of red hair. "You had it the whole time!"

Kurama smiled, "Yes, I did."

"But why-" Hiei started to ask, but his friend was no longer holding back his thoughts. He could see Kurama's plan clearly now. The fox demon found out about the side affect and used it to his full advantage...

"It was an accident how I found out. I was merely looking up the treatment you must have gone though to get that un-natural eye and came across a most curious piece of information." Kurama got up slowly taking-off his vest as Hiei watched, his eyes glued to his friend, "If your Jagan eye is left uncovered and unrestricted for too long it causes a release of MAO inhibitors, meaning the longer that eye is uncovered," Kurama picked up the smaller boy easily, the latter frozen with shock and a failing attempt at restraint, and tossed him onto the bed, "the more you want sex."

The fire apparition's hand flew to his head as he was overcome by a wave of desire. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit, Hiei's mind became a blur as the chemicals in his brain shouted for only one thing. Kurama. Now. "Kisama Kitsune!" Hiei reached up and grabbed the front of Kurama's shirt and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise, but only briefly before he pressed against the smaller boy pushing him down onto the bed. "Oh no you don't." Said Hiei breaking the kiss, "I know you thought I'd be weakened, but there is no way I'm bottom." Hiei raised his leg into the other boy's crotch, then, using his momentary weakness against him flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips. He ran his hands up under the red head's shirt, lifted the shirt off then connected their mouths roughly. Teeth clashing. Hiei's tongue quickly gained entry into the kitsune's mouth where their two tongues battled it out for dominance. Hiei tangled his fingers in red locks, impossibly deepening the kiss. Kurama caught Hiei's tongue in his mouth and bit down hard, causing the smaller boy to hiss and pull away. The red-eyed boy glared and growled softly before attacking the fox's neck with licks and kisses while raking his nails down his chest. Kurama moaned softly and ran his own hands up Hiei's chest lifting of his robe and tossing it aside.

The fire demon was currently trailing kisses along the kitsune's collarbone until he found a good spot and sunk his teeth into the smooth flesh, earning a gasp of pleasure from the latter. Kurama arched his back against the other raising his hips up into Hiei's crotch. Hiei used this opportunity to slid his hands over the red head's hips softly, sliding off his pants as he went, "These are in the way." The fire apparitions tossed the item aside carelessly as he felt the Kitsune pulling at his own pants. "Not yet." He rubbed he knee against Kurama's already stiff erection and smiled. "H-Hiei," said boy whimpered, "don't tease."

"But it's much more fun that way." Hiei slid down Kurama's boxers, lightly kissing up his inner thigh, biting his hips, as the other apparition squirmed beneath him.

He ran his tongue up Kurama's length from base to tip and began to suck gently, taking him in more and more. "Ah, Hiei, please." Kurama cried. Hiei could hear his pant beginning to rip with the force with which the other was clinging to them.

Hiei leaned up next to Kurama's ear and whispered gently, feeling the other's hands hastily trying to removing the many belts around the Hiei's waist, but obviously having trouble in his rush. "Now who's the one who needs it. Tell me what you want."

Kurama, finally removing Hiei's remaining clothes, dug his nails into the other's shoulders and shoved him backwards onto the sheets. Surprise flashed across Hiei's expression, even more so when Kurama reached behind his back and began to prepare himself, "I want you," he said slowly, "I want you inside of me." Without another word, Kurama straddled the fire apparition's hips, lowering himself down on his length slowly, adjusting to the feeling of the other boy inside of him. Hiei raised his hips as an automatic response, unintentionally hitting that special spot inside of Kurama. Kurama cried out in response and raised himself up again, lowering himself down a little faster this time, but not hitting the spot. Hiei reached up and grabbed the front of Kurama's hair pulling him down into a rough kiss, "Let me do it." He lowered his lover back on to the bed lifting his legs over his shoulders and pushed into him, instantly finding the spot once again. Kurama's hands gripped the sheets unable to contain his ecstasy as sparks shot up his spine. Hiei quickened his pace running his hand up and down Kurama's length in time with his thrusts, both boys crying out together. "H-Hiei," Cried Kurama, "I'm gonna…"

"Me too." Said Hiei. The boys came together. The feeling of Hiei's warm seed inside of Kurama sending one final wave of pleasure through his body just when he thought that he could feel nothing better.

Hiei pulled out slowly and pulled his lover close, kissing his forehead and taking the cloth that usually covers his third eye from amidst the red locks, tying it around his forehead.


End file.
